Always the victim
by Desuke-Love
Summary: Kurt began to cry as he told Blaine what had happened. By the time he was done, Blaine was crying too. How could those bastards do that to someone?  "I'm always the victim. I'm just sick of it." - One-shot based on a real event, rated T for language


**This story is based on something that happened to a friend of mine a few days ago. She's transgender (she was born a boy, now she's a girl). She phoned me out of the blue, and what she told me made me sick to my stomach. So I decided to write a one shot in Glee verse using Kurt, to make people aware of these things, and that it just isn't acceptable! People are people, and no one else has the right to decide how they should live their lives!**

**I obviously don't own Glee.**

It was a hot day – 38 degrees Celsius hot to be exact – not to mention humid, so no one could really be bothered with anything. Kurt was slumped at his desk in Spanish class, _not_ listening to Mr Schuester, when the fire alarm went off. No one made a move to get up, assuming it was just a drill.

"Hey guys. Come on, this isn't a planned drill. Unless someone pulled the alarm there might be a real fire!" Mr Schuester sounded serious, so people nervously began to get up and file out of the classroom.

Kurt tried to keep his balance as he made his way through the bustling crowd, when he suddenly felt someone grab his arm and yank him to the back of the hoard.

"What the..."

He looked up and saw Karofsky smirking down at him.

"Hey homo."

Kurt felt someone gasp his other arm, and turned around to see Azimio.

"What do you want?" he said, trying not to let his voice shake. Neither one said a word, but instead started dragging him down an empty hallway where another one of the football jocks was standing next to the utensils closet. Before he knew what was happening, Karofsky and Azimio had shoved him into the closet and slammed the door behind him. Kurt tried to open the door... but it was locked.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me out of here!" he cried. Laughter could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Hey, don't worry if it's a real fire," Azimio mocked.

"Yeah," Karofsky added. "Not like anyone's going to miss a little faggot like you!"

The laughter faded as the three jocks walked away and Kurt realised that they were leaving him there.

"Hey! You can't do this! Please let me out!" he screamed, hammering on the door, praying for someone to hear him, because his phone was in his bag and Karofsky had taken it. Logic told him that some freshman had probably pulled the fire alarm to get out of gym class or something, but he was panicking too much to listen to said logic. All he could think was that if this was a real fire and no one heard him...

"Don't do this, please! Please, just let me out!"

But no one was around to hear him as he began to cry and continued to pound on the door.

xxx

"Kurt Hummel," Will Schuester called out as he took the roll call. No one answered. He looked up. "Kurt?"

But Kurt wasn't there. Will shook his head, assuming the boy had wandered off. He looked around, but he couldn't see him, so he walked over to Mercedes, who was lined up with her own class.

"Mercedes, have you seen Kurt?"

"No. Want me to call him?"

"Please."

Mercedes pulled her cell phone out and called Kurt. She waited as it rang and rang before finally going to voicemail.

"He's not picking up," Mercedes said nervously.

"Hey Will."

Will turned to coach Sylvester. "Yeah?"

"Some little punk pulled the alarm, so we're going to get these kids back inside soon."

"Ok." But he couldn't shake the feeling of worry about Kurt. He'd seen him leave his class, so where had he disappeared to? Plus the boy _always _answered his phone. Will sighed and made his way towards the school to look for him.

xxx

Mr Schuester made his way through the hallways, looking into each classroom and bathroom, calling Kurt's name. Suddenly he spotted a satchel on the floor. Kurt's satchel.

"Kurt?"

"Hey! Let me out of here!"

Will ran towards the voice, which he realised was coming out of a utensils closet.

"Kurt?"

"Please let me out," he choked. Will was thankful that the key was still in the lock as he opened the door. Kurt practically fell out and into his glee club director's arms, shaking and sobbing.

"Kurt? Oh God, who did this?"

Kurt tried to answer, but it just made him cry harder.

"Ok Kurt. Come on, it's going to be ok." Will put his arm around him and led him gently to the principal's office, hoping that whoever did this would get expelled and would stay that way.

xxx

Kurt hadn't said a word since he'd got home. Burt had been called to the school to pick him up after he'd told the principal what had happened. They had been assured that the boys would be suspended pending permanent expulsion, but this wasn't enough for Kurt. He had never before been genuinely terrified for his life. This wasn't like when Karofsky had threatened to kill him; this was worse, so much worse. Being locked in that tiny closet, with a part of him, no matter how small, wondering if he'd ever get out, was a terror he had never felt before.

Burt let his son curl up on his bed, deciding that he would leave him for a while before attempting to talk to him. That someone would do such a thing to his boy... it made him sick to his stomach.

xxx

Kurt picked up his cell phone. He had a ton of texts and missed calls from all of his friends, who by now had obviously found out what had happened. But he didn't want to talk to any of them right now. Right now, there was only one voice he wanted to hear.

"Hello?"

"Blaine?"

"Hey Kurt? What's up?" Blaine chimed. Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I wanted to talk to you," he choked.

"Kurt? Baby, what's the matter? What happened?" Blaine asked, beginning to panic.

Kurt began to cry as he told Blaine what had happened. By the time he was done, Blaine was crying too, but was doing his best to hide it. _How could those bastards do that to someone?_

"I'm _always _the victim. I'm just sick of it," he concluded with a sob.

"Baby, it's going to be ok. Those bastards are going to get expelled, and then you'll never have to worry about them again. It's going to be ok, I promise."

Kurt paused. "You know, part of me wondered if they were right."

"What do you mean?"

"If I weren't around, would anyone even miss me?"

"Kurt! Don't you dare _ever _say that! There are so many people who love you and care about you! Don't you let what those disgusting, homophobic psychos say get to you! You are worth so much!"

Kurt sniffed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He didn't know what he would do without Blaine. He chased the demons away, even when everything felt hopeless.

"I love you Kurt. You know that right?"

Kurt smiled softly. "Yeah, I know. I love you too." He sniffed again. "I should let you go."

"I'll stay on with you as long as you want."

Kurt let out a small laugh. "Thanks. But I should probably talk to my dad. Can I... can I call you later?"

"Of course! You call me whenever you want. I love you," Blaine repeated.

"_I _love _you_. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Kurt sighed as he hung up, wiping the remaining tears from his face. Everything just looked darker now. Sometimes he felt like he couldn't bear it any longer, but he knew he had to be strong. He knew Blaine was right; he _was _worth something. People _did _care about him. And just like he had gotten through everything else, he would get through this.

He didn't have to always be the victim.

**I couldn't stop crying as I wrote this. I've edited parts to fit with the context of this story, but yes, this actually happened to my friend. She was, and still is, terrified and everyone is worried about her. I just want people to know that you **_**don't **_**have to be the victim. You just have to be strong and hold on. Things **_**do **_**get better.**

**My heart goes out to anyone who suffers because of their sexuality, or any other part of themselves that people can't accept. That you for taking the time to read this story xxx**


End file.
